wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Iliketofartonmysheep
Hi! Here I share my opinions and rank shows I hope people have actually watched! For more detail on specific series see: Mana's Miscellaneous TAR Rankings Mana's Miscellaneous Survivor Rankings Code Adore(Delano) - Love - Like - Mild Like - Mild Dislike/Indifference - Dislike - Hate - Abhor The Amazing Race The Amazing Race 1 Nancy & Emily Kim & Leslie Joe & Bill Kevin & Drew Dave & Margaretta Frank & Margarita Rob & Brennan Paul & Amie Pat & Brenda Matt & Ana Lenny & Karyn The Amazing Race 2 Oswald & Danny Mary & Peach Blake & Paige Peggy & Claire Tara & Will Cyndi & Russell Deidre & Hillary Shola & Doyin Hope & Norm Chris & Alex Gary & Dave The Amazing Race 3 Teri & Ian Ken & Gerard Aaron & Arianne Tramel & Talicia Heather & Eve Dennis & Andrew Flo & Zach Derek & Drew Gina & Sylvia John Vito & Jill Michael & Kathy Andre & Damon The Amazing Race 4 Millie & Chuck Tian & Jaree Amanda & Chris Kelly & Jon Steve & Dave Reichen & Chip Debra & Steve Monica & Sheree Steve & Josh Jon & Al Russell & Cindy David & Jeff The Amazing Race 5 Charla & Mirna Linda & Karen Chip & Kim Kami & Karli Colin & Christie Brandon & Nicole Bob & Joyce Jim & Marsha Dennis & Erika Alison & Donny Marshall & Lance The Amazing Race 6 Hayden & Aaron Adam & Rebecca Kris & Jon Lori & Bolo Gus & Hera Lena & Kristy Meredith & Maria Don & Mary Jean Avi & Joe Freddy & Kendra Jonathan & Victoria The Amazing Race 7 Susan & Patrick Meredith & Gretchen Uchenna & Joyce Lynn & Alex Debbie & Bianca Ryan & Chuck Brian & Greg Megan & Heidi Rob & Amber Ron & Kelly Ray & Deana The Amazing Race 8 Paolo Family Godlewski Family Linz Family Bransen Family Gaghan Family Weaver Family Rogers Family Black Family Aiello Family Schroeder Family The Amazing Race 9 Fran & Barry Wanda & Desiree Dave & Lori John & Scott Lisa & Joni Ray & Yolanda Joseph & Monica Danielle & Dani BJ & Tyler Lake & Michelle Eric & Jeremy The Amazing Race 10 Erwin & Godwin David & Mary Lyn & Karlyn Dustin & Kandice Duke & Lauren Peter & Sarah Kellie & Jamie Bilal & Sa'eed Tom & Terry Vipul & Arti Rob & Kimberly Tyler & James The Amazing Race 11 Charla & Mirna Oswald & Danny Dustin & Kandice Joe & Bill Teri & Ian Uchenna & Joyce Rob & Amber David & Mary John Vito & Jill Kevin & Drew Eric & Danielle The Amazing Race 12 Ronald & Christina Ari & Staella Kynt & Vyxsin Shana & Jennifer Azaria & Hendekea Nicolas & Donald TK & Rachel Kate & Pat Marianna & Julia Lorena & Jason Nathan & Jennifer The Amazing Race 13 Terence & Sarah Kelly & Christy Toni & Dallas Mark & Bill Nick & Starr Ken & Tina Anita & Arthur Aja & Ty Marisa & Brooke Andrew & Dan Anthony & Stephanie The Amazing Race 14 Margie & Luke Jaime & Cara Tammy & Victor Christie & Jodi Mel & Mike Brad & Victoria Kisha & Jen Steve & Linda Amanda & Kris Preston & Jennifer Mark & Michael The Amazing Race 15 Sam & Dan Maria & Tiffany Gary & Matt Meghan & Cheyne Zev & Justin Marcy & Ron Lance & Keri Brian & Ericka Eric & Lisa Garrett & Jessica Mika & Canaan Flight Time & Big Easy The Amazing Race 16 Carol & Brandy Dan & Jordan Steve & Allie Jody & Shannon Monique & Shawne Joe & Heidi Dana & Adrian Jeff & Jordan Brent & Caite Jet & Cord Louie & Michael The Amazing Race 17 Brook & Claire Nick & Vicki Gary & Mallory Nat & Kat Connor & Jonathan Michael & Kevin Andie & Jenna Ron & Tony Katie & Rachel Chad & Stephanie Jill & Thomas The Amazing Race 18 Gary & Mallory Kent & Vyxsin Ronald & Christina Zev & Justin Jaime & Cara Margie & Luke Kisha & Jen Amanda & Kris Mel & Mike Jet & Cord Flight Time & Big Easy The Amazing Race 19 Ernie & Cindy Bill & Cathi Kaylani & Lisa Jeremy & Sandy Amani & Marcus Liz & Marie Justin & Jennifer Ron & Bill Ethan & Jenna Andy & Tommy Laurence & Zac The Amazing Race 20 Vanessa & Ralph Rachel & Dave Nary & Jamie Misa & Maiya Kerri & Stacy Elliot & Andrew Bopper & Mark Joey Fitness & Danny Dave & Cherie Brendon & Rachel Art & JJ The Amazing Race 21 Natalie & Nadiya Josh & Brent Abbie & Ryan Caitlin & Brittany Jaymes & James James & Abba Trey & Lexi Gary & Will Amy & Daniel Rob & Sheila Rob & Kelley The Amazing Race 22 Pam & Winnie Mona & Beth Joey & Meghan Max & Katie Jon & Jessica Chuck & Wynona Idries & Jamil Caroline & Jennifer Dave & Connor Bates & Anthony Matt & Daniel The Amazing Race 23 Nicky & Kim Tim & Marie Tim & Danny Jason & Amy Rowan & Shane Travis & Nicole Hoskote & Naina Brandon & Adam Chester & Ephraim Ally & Ashley Leo & Jamal The Amazing Race 24 Brendon & Rachel Margie & Luke Natalie & Nadiya Mark & Mallory Leo & Jamal Flight Time & Big Easy Jon & Jessica Joey & Meghan Caroline & Jennifer Jet & Cord Dave & Connor The Amazing Race 25 Shelley & Nici Brooke & Robbie Tim & Te Jay Amy & Maya Kym & Alli Lisa & Michelle Adam & Bethany Dennis & Isabelle Misti & Jim Michael & Scott Keith & Whitney The Amazing Race Canada 1 Holly & Brett Tim & Tim Vanessa & Celina Treena & Tennille Jet & Dave Jaime & Pierre Kristen & Darren Hal & Joanne Jody & Cory The Amazing Race Canada 2 Sukhi & Jinder Natalie & Maeghan Cormac & Nicole Rex & Bob Alain & Audrey Pierre & Michel Jen & Shawn Shahla & Nabeela Laura & Jackie Mickey & Pete Ryan & Rob The Amazing Race Australia 1 Sam & Renae Richard & Joey Anne Marie & Tracy Alana & Mel Rob & Kelly Mo & Mos Riot & Liberty Nathan & Tyler Matt & Tom Jeff & Luke Chris & Anastasia The Amazing Race Australia 2 Lucy & Emilia Paul & Steve Michelle & Jo Sue & Teresa Joseph & Grace James & Sarah Ross & Taryn Sticky & Sam Kym & Donna Shane & Andrew Adam & Dane The Amazing Race Australia vs New Zealand Emily & Jono Sally & Tyson Elizabeth & Todd Aston & Christie Carla & Hereni Cat & Jesse Inga & Tiharna Daniel & Ryan John & Murray Ashleigh & Jarrod The Amazing Race China Rush 1 Lisa & Karen Sarah & Molly Bonnie & Mel Deepak & Naresh Hector & Miguel Charlie & Rachel Rick & Josh Paul & Francis Janis & Alekasndra Sean & Amy The Amazing Race China Rush 2 Matt & Kylie Elena & Tameka Sun Bin & Hao Fei'er Mary & Cecilia Rhett & Howie Lily & Jan Paul & Nash Summer & Eachen Xiao Long & Lv Meng A Lai & Jackie Simon & Katherine The Amazing Race China Rush 3 Ryan & Charlie Janelle & Karin Khai Shing & Khai Sheng Nick & Brandon Yu Ping & Yu Chenjing Henry & Jennifer Jia Jia & Rob Liu Weiwei & Lei Sheng Xiao Bing & Xiao Bang Christine & Steven Zhang Yelin & Li Yang The Amazing Race Asia 1 Sandy & Francesca Howard & Sahran Aubrey & Jacqueline Zabrina & Joe Jer Andy & Laura Melody & Sharon Mardy & Marsio Ernie & Jeena Andrew & Syeon Sahil & Prashant The Amazing Race Asia 2 Ann & Diane Natasha & Paula Pamela & Vanessa Terri & Henry Sophie & Aurelia Daichi & Sawaka Adrian & Colin Brett & Kinar Marc & Rovilson Edwin & Monica The Amazing Race Asia 3 Ida & Tania Henry & Bernie AD & Fuzzie Pailin & Natalie Vince & Sam Neena & Amit Mai & Oliver Isaac & William Niroo & Kapil Geoff & Tisha The Amazing Race Asia 4 Hussein & Natasha Dimple & Sunaina Jess & Lani Ivan & Hilda Ethan & Khairie Alan & Wendy Claire & Michelle Richard & Richard Yani & Nadine Sahil & Manas The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 1 Anna & Rodrigo Daniel & David Casilda & Casilda Carlos & Daniel Diego & Miguel Ferna & Fran Ricardo & Adriana Nora & Ariel Mario & Melissa Guillermo & Gabriel Tamara & Matias The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 2 Jelkin & Javier Edison & Edison Toño & Lili Mauricio & Mariana Aleandra & Marlene Roger & Omar Susy & Stefany Esteban & Marisol Mauricio & Carlos Guilherme & Vinícius Marietta & José The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 3 José & Marisol Demi & Maxi Nico & André Rick & Kathy Mónica & Rosy Vero & Gaba Pablo & Rosario Ale & Eze Felipe & Alejandro Juan del Mar & Toya Nicolás & Cristóbal The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 4 Ferds & Fer Renan & Fran Ana Paula & Renata Ciça & Zezão Ci & Lu Fernanda & Cainã Edu & Rick Billy & Gean Fuzetti & Nando Gabriela & Harã Daniel & Cézar The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 5 Débora & Renata Astrid & Aleja Karina & Braian Darío & Esther Filippo & Eddy Ari & Ra Manfred & Pierre Juanjo & Beto Jessica & Michelle Evelyn & Jorge Ezequiel & Tobias The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 6 Juan & Ceci Audi & David Sonia & Gabriel Clara & Delfina Carlos & Orlando Stefanía & Felipe Giovanni & Juan Carlos Ana & Vantroy Javier & Nicolas Christian & Dina Martín & Jenny HaMerotz LaMillion 1 Hadas & Inbal Yael & Eliana Hannah & Margalit Maya & Amichay Tom & Gil Asher & Maor Liran & Elena Shay & Guy Michal & Ran Alen & Inbal HaMerotz LaMillion 2 Bar & Inna Osi & Carmit Tom & Adele Akiva & Anaelle Pundak & Moti Tal & Mor Alon & Hen Fifi & Nitzan Gadi & Alona Firass & Shira Alon & Oren HaMerotz LaMillion 3 Ma'ayan & Bat-el Debbie & Dana Romi & Coral Talia & Koby Shimi & Yasmin Andrea & Roni David & Eliran Eliran & Itzik Ronit & Liran Khirut & Yoftut Mor & Lior HaMerotz LaMillion 4 Vova & Alla Tom & Uriel Shay & Shani Daniel & Meiri Yafa & Boaz Tiltil & Mizrahi Shay & Adi Tzuki & Chuti Yochi & Linor Yael & Roni Irit & Sinai Pnina & Chen Gal & Liel Alexa & Raz The Amazing Race Philippiness 2 Avy & Tina Roch & Eji AJ & Jody Zarah & Osang Luz & Chen JP & Kelvin Jeck & RR Vince & Ed Jet & Yna Ryan & Charlie Matt & Phoebe The Amazing Race France Stéphanie & Alice Hadj & Yacim Mathilde & Séverine Anthony & Sonja Francis & Benjamin Antoine & Héléna Oucéni & Lassana Fabien & Aurélien Heïdi & Michel The Amazing Race Ukraine Tatiana & Natalia Valeria & Bohdana Constantine & Jacob Anna & Roman Alla & Aleksandra Alexey & Olena Ihor & Vasyl Vladimir & Irina Andrey & Irina Alexander & Vladimir The Amazing Race China Jin Dachuan & Guan Xiaotong Ying Cai'er & Liu Yun Chen Yuru & Zhou Weitong Zhang Tielin & Yueliang Li Xiaopeng & Li Anqi Zhong Hanliang & Jackie Bai Jugang & Guan Xiaotong Chen Xiaochun & Zheng Yijian The Amazing Race Season Rankings The Amazing Race Original Seasons The Amazing Race 11 The Amazing Race 5 The Amazing Race 7 The Amazing Race 3 The Amazing Race 14 The Amazing Race 17 The Amazing Race 25 The Amazing Race 12 The Amazing Race 4 The Amazing Race 18 The Amazing Race 6 The Amazing Race 2 The Amazing Race 16 The Amazing Race 19 The Amazing Race 22 The Amazing Race 20 The Amazing Race 10 The Amazing Race 8 The Amazing Race 13 The Amazing Race 23 The Amazing Race 21 The Amazing Race 1 The Amazing Race 15 The Amazing Race 9 The Amazing Race 24 The Amazing Race Foreign Seasons HaMerotz LaMillion 3 The Amazing Race Asutralia 2 The Amazing Race China Rush 3 HaMerotz LaMillion 4 The Amazing Race Canada 1 The Amazing Race Canada 2 HaMerotz LaMillion 2 The Amazing Race Asia 1 The Amazing Race Asia 4 The Amazing Race China Rush 1 The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 1 HaMerotz LaMillion 1 The Amazing Race China Rush 2 The Amazing Race Australia 1 The Amazing Race Asia 3 The Amazing Race Asia 2 The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 6 The Amazing Race China The Amazing Race France The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 3 The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 4 The Amazing Race Australia vs New Zealand The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 5 The Amazing Race Ukraine The Amazing Race Latinoamerica 2 The Amazing Race Philippines 2 Survivor Survivor: Borneo Kelly Wiglesworth Greg Buis Gretchen Cordy BB Andersen Richard Hatch Rudy Boesch Sean Kenniff Sonja Christopher Jenna Lewis Colleen Haskell Stacey Stillman Ramona Gray Joel Klug Gervase Peterson Sue Hawk Dirk Been Survivor: The Australian Outback Tina Wesson Kimmi Kapenberg Keith Famie Jerri Manthey Elisabeth Filarski Rodger Bingham Debb Eaton Colby Donaldson Maralyn Hershey Kel Gleason Nick Brown Amber Brkich Mitchell Olson Michael Skupin Jeff Varner Alicia Calaway Survivor: Africa Kim Powers Teresa Cooper Silas Gaither Lindsey Richter Kim Johnson Clarence Black Kelly Goldsmith Linda Spencer Brandon Quinton Ethan Zohn Jessie Camacho Frank Garrison Diane Ogden Lex van den Berghe Carl Bilancione Tom Buchanan Survivor: Marquesas Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien John Carroll Gina Crews Hunter Ellis Tammy Leitner Neleh Dennis Zoe Zanidakis Gabriel Cade Patricia Jackson Vecepia Towery Robert DeCanio Sean Rector Peter Harkey Paschal English Sarah Jones Rob Mariano Survivor: Thailand Jan Gentry Shii Ann Huang Helen Glover Ken Stafford Ghandia Johnson Jake Billingsley Penny Ramsey Erin Collins Tanya Vance Ted Rogers Jr Robb Zbacnik Jed Hildebrand Stephanie Dill John Raymond Clay Jordan Brian Heidik Survivor: Amazon Jeanne Herbert Matthew Von Ertfelda Christy Smith Dave Johnson Butch Lockley Deena Bennett Heidi Strobel Daniel Lue Rob Cesternino Alex Bell Ryan Aiken Janet Koth Joanna Ward Shawna Mitchell Jenna Morasca Roger Sexton Survivor: Pearl Islands Lillian Morris Sandra Diaz-Twine Christa Hastie Tijuana Bradley Rupert Boneham Shawn Cohen Trish Dunn Ryan Shoulders Darrah Johnson Ryan Opray Burton Roberts Jon Dalton Nicole Delma Michelle Tesauro Osten Taylor Andrew Savage Survivor: Vanuatu Ami Cusak Eliza Orlins Twila Tanner Scout Cloud Lee Leann Slaby Rory Freeman John Kenney Brady Finta Lisa Keiffer Julie Berry Chad Crittenden Dolly Neely John Paylok Brook Geraghty Chris Daugherty Mia Galeotalanza Travis Sampson Lea Masters Survivor: Palau Coby Archa Katie Gallagher Angie Jakusz Ian Rosenberger Stephenie Lagrossa Janu Tornell Wanda Shirk Jeff Wilson Jolanda Jones Jenn Lyon Bobby Jon Drinkard Caryn Groedel Ibrehem Rahman James Miller Willard Smith Ashley Ashbee Jonathan Libby Gregg Carey Kim Mullen Tom Westman Survivor: Guatemala Brian Corridan Margaret Bobonich Amy O'Hara Cindy Hall Danni Boatwright Rafe Judkins Brandon Bellinger Stephenie LaGrossa Jamie Newton Bobby Jon Drinkard Blake Towsley Brianna Varela Morgan McDevitt Jim Lynch Brooke Struck Lydia Morales Gary Hogeboom Judd Sergeant Survivor: Panama Courtney Marit Danielle DiLorenzo Shane Powers Cirie Fields Bruce Kanegai Sally Schumann Aras Baskauskas Misty Giles Tina Scheer Austin Carty Melinda Hyder Ruth-Marie Milliman Dan Barry Nick Stanbury Bobby Mason Terry Deitz Survivor: Fiji Yau-Man Chan Earl Cole Sylvia Kwan Michelle Yi Lisi Linares Anthony Robinson Cassandra Franklin Stacy Kimball Boo Bernis Dreamz Herd Edgardo Rivera Liliana Gomez Rita Verreos Gary Stritesky Erica Durousseau Jessica DeBen Alex Angarita Mookie Lee Rocky Reid Survivor: China Peih-Gee Law Jean-Robert Bellande Courtney Yates Jaime Dugan Sherea Lloyd Ashley Massaro Frosti Zernow Todd Herzog Erik Huffman Amanda Kimmel Denise Martin Leslie Nease Aaron Reisberger Chicken Morriss James Clement Dave Cruser Survivor: Micronesia Ami Cusak Tracy Hughes-Wolfe Eliza Orlins Amanda Kimmel Chet Welch Jason Siska Kathy Sleckman Jonathan Penner Natalie Bolton Cirie Fields Yau-Man Chan Joel Anderson Mary Sartain Parvati Shallow Erik Reichenbach Alexis Jones Mikey Bortone Jon Dalton James Clement Ozzy Lusth Survivor: Tocantins Sierra Reed Erinn Lobdell Sandy Burgin Taj Johnson-George Candace Smith Brendan Synnott Stephen Fishbach Spencer Duhm Carolina Eastwood Debbie Beebe Joe Dwodle Jerry Sims Sindney Wheeler JT Thomas Coach Wade Tyson Apostol Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Sandra Diaz-Twine Candice Woodcock Jerri Manthey Courtney Yates Cirie Fields Stephenie LaGrossa Colby Donaldson Sugar Kipper Amanda Kimmel Danielle DiLorenzo Parvati Shallow Randy Bailey Rupert Boneham Coach Wade Rob Mariano James Clement Tom Westman JT Thomas Russell Hantz Tyson Apostol Survivor: Nicaragua Chase Rice Holly Hoffman Jane Bright Alina Wilson Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff Kelly Bruno Yve Rojas Brenda Lowe Fabio Birza Benry Henry Tyrone Davis Jill Behm NaOnka Mixon Jimmy Johnson Kelly Shinn Sash Lenahan Jimmy Tarantino Shannon Elkins Marty Piombo Dan Lembo Survivor: South Pacific Christine Shields-Markoski Stacey Powell Edna Ma Sophie Clarke Semhar Tadesse Mark Caruso Mikayla Wingle Albert Destrade Whitney Duncan Dawn Meehan Keith Tollefson Rick Nelson Elyse Umemoto Ozzy Lusth Brandon Hantz Jim Rice John Cochran Coach Wade Survivor: One World Kim Spradlin Sabrina Thompson Christina Cha Nina Acosta Chelsea Meissner Tarzan Smith Monica Culpepper Jonas Otsuji Leif Mason Kourtney Moon Jay Byars Matt Quinlan Bill Posley Kat Edorsson Alicia Rosa Michael Jefferson Troyzan Robertson Colton Cumbie Survivor: Philippines Abi-Maria Gomes Denise Stapley RC Saint-Amour Roxy Morriss Katie Hanson Sarah Dawson Carter Williams Zane Knight Artis Silvester Pete Yurkowski Russell Swan Jonathan Penner Malcolm Freberg Dana Lambert Angie Layton Lisa Whelchel Michael Skupin Jeff Kent Survivor: Caramoan Laura Alexander Dawn Meehan Sherri Biethman Francesca Hogi Malcolm Freberg Brandon Hantz Julia Landauer Shamar Thomas Corinne Kaplan Brenda Lowe Michael Snow Allie Pohevitz Hope Driskill Andrea Boehlke Erik Reichenbach Reynold Toepfer Eddie Fox Matt Bischoff Phillip Sheppard John Cochran Survivor: Blood vs Water Candice Cody Tina Wesson Katie Collins Caleb Bankston John Cody Laura Boneham Marissa Peterson Monica Culpepper Hayden Moss Brad Culpepper Colton Cumbie Laura Morett Ciera Eastin Aras Baskauskas Rupert Boneham Rachel Fougler Vytas Baskauskas Kat Edorsson Tyson Apostol Gervase Peterson Survivor: Cagayan Kass McQuillen Trish Hegarty Tasha Fox J'Tia Taylor Tony Vlachos Sarah Lacina Brice Johnston Morgan McLeod Jefra Bland Garrett Adelstein Jeremiah Wood Woo Hwang LJ McKanas Alexis Maxwell Lindsey Ogle David Samson Cliff Robinson Spencer Bledsoe Survivor: San Juan del Sur Natalie Anderson Jaclyn Schultz Missy Payne Jeremy Collins Baylor Wilson Drew Christy Julie McGee Wes Nale Kelley Wentworth Val Collins Jon Misch Keith Nale Nadiya Anderson Dale Wentworth Reed Kelly Josh Canfield John Rocker Alec Christy Survivor Season Rankings Survivor Seasons Survivor: Cagayan Survivor: Panama Survivor: Vanuatu Survivor: Marquesas Survivor: Pearl Islands Survivor: San Juan del Sur Survivor: Guatemala Survivor: The Australian Outback Survivor: Micronesia Survivor: Tocantins Survivor: Amazon Survivor: Fiji Survivor: Nicaragua Survivor: Borneo Survivor: Philippines Survivor: China Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Survivor: South Pacific Survivor: Palau Survivor: Blood vs Water Survivor: Africa Survivor: One World Survivor: Thailand Survivor: Caramoan Big Brother Big Brother Canada 1 Talla Rejaei Andrew Monaghan Jillian MacLaughlin AJ Burman Aneal Ramikssoon Danielle Alexander Gary Levy Liza Stinton Topaz Brady Suzette Amaya Kat Yee Alec Beall Emmett Blois Tom Plant Peter Brown Big Brother Canada 2 Neda Kalantar Heather Decksheimer Sabrina Abbate Adel Elseri Jon Pardy Ika Wong Anick Gervais Kyle Shore Paul Jackson Sarah Miller Rachelle Diamond Allison White Kenny Brain Andrew Gordon Arlie Shaban Big Brother Brasil 14 Aline Clara Angela Bella Princy Allison Vanessa Franciele Cassio Tatiele Rodrigo Valter João Amanda Junior Vagner Roni Leticia Diego Marcelo Big Brother Brasil 15 Angélica Amanda Tamires Talita Franciele Mariza Luan Rafael Douglas Cézar Marco Adrilles Aline Fernando Masterchef Masterchef 2 Christine Corley Jennifer Behm Ben Starr Derrick Prince Alejandra Schrader Tracy Kontos Adrien Nieto Esther Kang Suzie Singh Giuseppe Morisco Angel Moore-Soukkay Jennie Kelley Mark Rafaeli Tony Scruggs Alvin Schultz Max Kramer Christian Collins Masterchef 3 Monti Carlo Christine Ha David Martinez Becky Reams Tanya Noble Stacey Amagrande Felix Fang Helene Leeds Michael Chen Mike Hill Anna Rossi Scott Little Frank Mirando Samantha De Silva Dave Mack Josh Marks Tali Clavijo Ryan Umane Masterchef 4 Bri Kozior Luca Manfè Lynn Chyi James Nelson Sasha Foxx Beth Kirby Krissi Biasiello Bethy Rossos Jessie Lysiak Savannah Sturges Kathy Prieto Jonny Blanchard Eddie Jackson Adriana Guillen Bime Cruz Malcolm Green Jordan Roots Howard Simpson Natasha Crnjac Masterchef 5 Jaimee Vitolo Ahran Cho Daniel McGuffey Francis Legge Francis Biondi Jordan Kaminski Courtney Lapresi Cutter Brewer Elise Mayfield Christian Green Victoria Scroggins Astrid Lavenia Elizabeth Cauvel Stephani Syfax-Shepherd Whitney Bray Christine Silverstein Leslie Gilliams Willie Mike Kira Novak Gordon Houston Tyler Viars Dan Wu King of the Nerds King of the Nerds 1 Virgil Griffith Genevieve Pearson Danielle Mackey Celeste Anderson Alana Smith-Brown Hendrik Leneferink Moogega Cooper Brandon Moore Jon Paprocki Joshua Ovenshire Ivan van Norman King of the Nerds 2 Zack Storch Jack Hou Nicole Evans Xander Jeanneret Kelsey Syers Brian Davidson Katie Correll Kayla LaFrance Josh Wittenkeller Mary Kate Smith Chris Jackson King of the Nerds 3 Heather Wensler Jonathan Adler Amanda Liston Ori Perl Raychelle Keeling Jacob Rubin Kaitlin Spak Lily Rutledge-Ellison Thomas Vollum Colby Burnett Ben Tully Todd Landree